Lash
Andrew Garner was a neurologist and forensic psychologist who specialized in working with gifted individuals from the Index. He was turned into an Inhuman known as Lash who was tracking down and murdering other Inhumans who underwent Terrigenesis. Biography Early Life Andrew Garner was a Neurologist and Forensic Psychologist who specialized in working with gifted individuals from the Index. He is also Melinda May's ex-husband and was a consultant for SHIELD until his transformation. Turning Inhuman After the spread of the Terrigen Garner was revealed to be a Inhuman who could transform into a monster. Andrew then used then created the persona Lash to act as a alias for his crimes. Andrew then used SHIELD's files to learn the names of various Inhuman's who he would later hunt. Andrew seems to belive that he is saving the Inhuman's a great deal of pain by killing them, and so he has sought out other Inhuman's. Inhuman Serial Killer Upon first contact with Lash SHIELD discovered he killed five Inhumans, before making his way to Lincoln Campbell. Unfortunately for Lash, Daisy Johnson and her partner were there and together they forced Lash to retreat. Capture and Escpae After Andrew's secret was revealed, he was trapped in a containment module and sent to the ATCU for a possible cure. Instead, he was actually sent to HYDRA where he would be tortured for weeks, only to be released by Jemma Simmons in exchange for protection. Afterwards, Lash killed all the Inhumans that HYDRA had gathered and left for parts unknown in order to try and control his transformations. Last Acts of Compassion Eventually, Andrew realized he couldn't win in keeping himself under control, and so surrendered himself to SHIELD to keep him locked while he underwent his final and permanent transformation into Lash, but not before saying his last goodbyes to Melinda May in the process. A while after this, Lash was called on to help SHIELD destroy Hive, but instead Lash chose to save Quake, which cost Lash his life Legacy Although Lash had died, his actions against the Inhuman's inspired a cult of followers to finish what he started. This group would come to be known as the Tribe, a collection of Inhumans deemed worthy to have their powers, and tasked with hunting and destroying those who are not. Powers and Abilities Transformation: Andrew Garner has the ability to transform into a monsterous resembling being designated Lash who has the following Abilities: * Energy Conversion: Lash can convert energy from various sources and subsequently emit it from his palms. His powers are capable of disintegrating a living being. * Energy Absorption: He can draw the necessary force needed to convert said energy into another energy form for him to use. * Energy Manipulation: Lash has shown he can control whatever energy he happens to have on hand at the time for a variety of effects beyond just disintegration blasts. ** Energy Shield * Superhuman Durability: Lash's transformation has made him able to endure things that no human could ever endure such as blasts of force. Category:Villains Category:Inhumans Category:Terrorists Category:Scientists Category:Anti-Villains Category:The Tribe Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Deceased Characters